Hero or Monster
by raidoX2
Summary: He had failed, the prophecy was nothing but a lie. His world was nothing but ash and death. He had resigned to himself to his doomed fate. Sadly, he was not given peace but was thrown into another world. A world filled with evil, a world where the line between good and evil are blurred more than ever. This is a tale of monsters and heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

5 years before Oliver Queens return to Starling City

Tokyo Japan

A rift opened up in the night sky above Tokyo and what appeared to be flaming meteor began to descend down towards the outskirts of the city. The military were notified and were beginning to make their way to crash site. What they would find is a cocoon made up of black malleable material that would unfold and reveal a young teenager with Blonde hair and blue eyes. The only distinguishing feature was the pair of three whisker marks that were on both his chins. They looked like scars to many than a birth mark.

The young teenager grounded, "Where am I."

The soldiers looked at each other, the foreigner spoke in flawless Japanese but his dialect seemed akin to that of feudal Japan. "You are in Tokyo, kid." Said the Soldier in charge of the unit. They noted his look of confusion and the General decided to elaborate, "Japan?" Still a look of confusion.

"What is your name."

"…"

The General said, "We are going to bring you in for questioning." Naruto stood up very slowly and he noted the weird weapons they pointed towards him. One of the men behind him tried to knock him out but Naruto grabbed the metallic weapon and disarmed the man throwing several hundred metres away. The men raised their weapons and before they could fire, the same black thing stabbed into all of their hearts. The General seeing what was happening began to withdraw and left his dying men in the crater. This event would no doubt be covered up by the DHI and would be classified.

Naruto looked at the starry sky and muttered, "Where am I. I need to go home!" However unbeknownst to Naruto, the home that he so desperately wanted to return to was already destroyed.

And just like a shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto disappeared into the night before another unit of soldiers flooded the area. A young Japanese woman barked, "Find it! We cannot let it escape." However, it was far too late for action to be taken.

3 years later

Siberia

Naruto stalked through the cold looking at his target that had decided to hide in this remote land. There was no life for miles and lord knows it was a good hiding spot, the terrain covered the small hut from being found via satellite imagery and he seemed to use no electronic device that could be traced. His target had accomplished to go off the grid.

Gripping his sword, he slowly opened the door of the hut and found his target sleeping soundly. He moved silently and quickly before the Russian could even reach for his weapon he was stabbed through the heart. He was dead before Naruto removed the weapon.

He dialled a number on the burner phone, "It's done. He's dead."

A muffled voice could be heard, "You have done a great service to us, Kitsune. The payment has been sent through."

He replied, "Thank you." Naruto threw the phone down and crushed it with his feet before walking out of the door. A small paper tag floated to the front of the hut and then a large explosion followed.

Uzumaki Naruto was never there. His mission was complete and just in time to begin his last year for school. It appeared having a cover was hard work. You needed to act like that cover and you definitely didn't want to be flagged on any Intelligence agency's database but then again he was on Interpol or at least his alias was.

5 years had passed since Naruto arrived into this new world. He ventured it, learnt many things but the one thing that surprised him was how weak the people were. No

one really posed any significant challenge to him, they didn't have chakra and as far as he could tell, he had only seen a few people that possessed 'powers'. He needed to make a living and the only thing he was any good at was being a Shinobi or as they were called on this planet, Mercenaries.

It therefore came as no surprise when he had found no information on how to jump between dimensions as far as he could tell, many of the intellectuals believed it to be possible mathematically but they were hundreds of years away from being able to have the technology to time travel let alone jump between dimensions. He created a multitude of clones and sent them across the world to learn and gather knowledge, they all gained new identities, new lives and had their tasks. They would dispel after that. The majority had managed to dispel and the rest would soon follow. The most recent clone that dispelled was an MI6 agent, surprisingly and to be honest the clone's life was very fascinating.

He found out that he had gained the sharingan, how he had it was beyond him. To be honest he couldn't remember anything after Madara became Kaguya Ootsutsuki, the fall must have caused him to have amnesia.

As Naruto made his way to the motorbike, he fell to the ground as new memories flowed into his mind. Murder! His clone had been murdered by the Chinese Triad. He had sent clones to almost every city in the world, this unfortunate one had ended up in Starling City, a place filled with corruption and crime. He quickly attended a public high school and his lack of records were easy to justify with the existance of the Glades. So he passed the entrance exam with flying colours and the school took him in. Apparently the clone took the identity of a 12 year old to make his case more appealing and so he spent almost five whole years in High School that was until he grew complacent and was quickly struck down by the Assassin China White whilst trying to save a young girl. The last memory was China White's eyes widening in shock and surprise. Hmm, it appeared he had to go to Starling City. The added intrigue of an archer vigilante was just an added bonus.

A week later

"Welcome to Starling City, Mr Uzumaki. I hope your stay is most enjoyable."

He had decided to occupy the vacant apartment that the clone had taken, it was very spacious. He knew that the clone was a fence and a very good one, it appeared that was a new skill set he had gained,

He heard a knock and went to open the door, he saw a young teenager in school clothing. He opened it, "Who are you." He raised his eyebrow at the 17 year old or so teenager, she wore the normal school attire that his clone had and he remembered her quite vividly from the memories.

She replied softly, "Thea Queen. I am looking for Arashi?"

Naruto replied back, "Oh sorry, I am Arashi's brother Uzumaki Naruto. I just received news that he had passed away."

She looked sad and Naruto said, "I had to fly in from Tokyo and this was his apartment. He gave me a key last winter. Were the two of you close?" Already knowing the answer to the question.

She nodded slowly, "He was a friend of mine." That dealt you drugs apparently. Naruto ignored the snarky voice in his head and said, "If you would like to come in, I can get you some coffee."

She smiled slowly and as he opened the door fully, she could finally get a very good look on him. He looked a year or so older, he was around 6 foot 2 and very well built. He had blood red hair like Arashi did and striking blue eyes. Being around rich people all her life, she could tell when a person was rich and unlike Arashi, Naruto was loaded. His watch, his trench coat all looked as though they were worth a small fortune.

She said, "I have to go to school but thank you."

Naruto said softly, "Well if you ever want to talk about Arashi, I'll be here. Arashi went to America when we were young, we never really heard from him and when we did, he would just say he was okay. I didn't even know he was living like this until yesterday." Thea understood, she knew all about what Naruto was going through. Oliver had returned from the island but he wasn't the same. He disappeared all the time and always came back with some lame lie. It was like he didn't even to be home.

Thea smiled, "I'll come by afterschool."

Naruto nodded. Thea Queen left and Naruto closed the door. He turned around and said, "Come out."

From the darkness of the room, a Chinese woman came out with a pair of knives held in both her hand. She wore a Chinese robe and had silvery white hair. Naruto bowed and said, "You must be China White. I have read great things about you."

She replied. "I killed your brother and I watched him disappear in a cloud of smoke. What are you!"

Naruto smiled menacingly, "Why don't you find out."

A smile adorned her face, he was challenging her. She charged at him and Naruto was forced to dodge a knife slash aimed at his neck. He grabbed her retreating arm and threw him across the room. The door flew open and she landed into the hallway. In the darkness of the room, all she could see was the silhouette of Naruto and a pair of demonic red eyes with what seemed like three tomeos spinning around a small pupil. She threw a pouch on the ground and smoke filled the hallway. Naruto tracked her retreating figure and merely smiled. This was going to be fun.

Afternoon

Thea saw the broken door on the ground and quickly assumed the worse. She ran into the room and saw Detective Lance talking to Naruto. They seemed to have wrapped everything up and were leaving. The Detective was curious as to what Thea was doing in this neighbourhood but didn't speak. He merely exited the room whilst giving Thea a judgemental look which she returned.

"What happened?"

Naruto shrugged, "Intruder, I fought her off. She thought I was defenceless or something."

Naruto seeing Thea's nervousness decided to elate the tension, he asked "Since I am essentially new here. Do you mind showing me around?"

Thea chuckled slightly, "Sure." Naruto grabbed his trench coat and the two of them walked out of the apartment complex. Naruto's eyes darted to an alleyway opposite the complex, he knew they were being watched and whoever it was seemed to be trained in espionage and infiltration. He had no doubt that they would most likely search the apartment. It was good that he set some fuinjutsu seals before leaving. Intruders would just see an empty apartment. He had sealed everything important in a scroll all ready.

Oliver Queen watched as the teenager who was Thea made him out quickly. He had never been made that quickly before, he decided an orderly retreat was in order. He would keep his distance for now and figure out this man was.

Hours later

Queens Residence

Thea Queen chuckled as Naruto let her off his motorbike, she exclaimed, "That was awesome!" After they had gone sightseeing, Thea returned to Naruto's apartment where she was going to order a taxi but he offered to drive her home.

Naruto smiled at seeing her happy, he knew from Arashi's memories of the difficulties that had befallen her. It came as no surprise considering that she had lost her brother, her father and her mother didn't even notice. She turned to drugs and it appeared that Arashi had helped her quite a bit. He lowered her drug intake by giving her fake ones or at least lowered the dosage.

Each clone had distinct and random personality, it made them who they were. It was also what allowed them to all live different lives. Naruto knew that the chances of being able to create a clone that was identical to Arashi was impossible. He would help Thea just as Arashi did.

The door opened and an old blonde woman walked out of the house. She said, "Thea, Thank God. Where did you go!"

Naruto decided to save her some trouble, "She was with me." Moira Queen looked at the polite young man who stood behind her. Thea said quickly, "Mom, do you remember Arashi."

Moira Queen flashed on the eccentric yet friendly teenager and nodded, "This is his brother. Naruto Uzumaki, He came all the way to Tokyo."

She said politely, "My sincerest condolences. Why don't you come in Naruto? We were going to have dinner."

Naruto tried to object but Thea accepted for him, "I am sure Naruto would love that." He sighed and Moira gave him a knowing look. Naruto strode into the room and looked at the mansion, he whistled impressed with the décor and some of the art pieces hung around seemed very expensive.

Naruto saw Oliver walk down the stairs and the two exchanged looks, each showing

the other they were hardened warriors. Thea introduced, "Naruto, this is my brother Oliver."

Naruto offered his hand and Oliver took it, "Nice to meet you, Oliver. Your sister talked quite bit about you."

"A pleasure." He said neutrally.

Thea sensing some sort of tension between the two men quickly decided to escort Naruto to the dining room. Naruto whispered to Thea, "I knew you were rich but I didn't expect this."

Thea giggled, "Not many do."

Minutes Later

Oliver, Thea, Moira, Naruto and Walter sat at the dinner table. Each of them eating their food in uncomfortable silence. Walter asked, "If I may ask, What is it that you do Naruto."

Naruto shrugged, "Nothing much. I graduated from Tokyo University when I was 13 years old and since then I just invest my time in whatever takes my fancy."

Thea quickly snipped, "That's all your going to get out of him Walter. I tried all afternoon."

Walter asked, "What did you study."

"Physics and Engineering." Walter seemed impressed, it was an accomplishment for a child to even enter university at such age let alone graduate.

Naruto's phone suddenly rang. Oliver quickly saw that it was a burner phone. A man spoke in fluent Italian. "Kitsune. Are you there?"

Naruto replied in Italian, "Yes. What do you want Marco."

"You have a contract."

"Where?"

"Starling City."

"Who?"

"The Hood. Several of your contacts said he is causing too much trouble. They want him dead."

Naruto's eyes hardened, "It will be done." He stood up abruptly and said to the family, "Sorry to rush off but I have a business venture that I must attend to. Thank you for the meal." Naruto stalked out of the room.

Moira turned to Thea and asked, "Your friend seems nice. Did you know that he could speak Italian?"

"Well he was speaking fluent Chinese at the herb shop we went to earlier. He had the accent and everything." Oliver narrowed his eyes. He knew a deflection and Naruto was deflecting throughout the entire dinner. It was a smart tactic. Who was Naruto?

Elsewhere

Naruto had arrived at the apartment in his Kitsune gear. It looked like the normal ANBU gear but black instead of grey and he wore a metallic Kitsune mask. He could barely hide his grin, "I should have known that it would be you. Arranging the hit and then tracing the call."

A soft chuckle feminine emanated through the room, "I take it that Starling City has caught eye."

"What do you want?"

"Can I not just come visit."

Naruto snorted, "After what happened to your last boytoy, Waller. I'd rather you not visit." He turned to see a rather skinny African American woman looking at him.

Waller replied, "What can I say, your special. "

Naruto said, "From what I have gathered, Starling City has a lot of gangs and more organised crime than any other city in America."

Waller smirked, "Organised crime is far better than unorganised crime. It means there are less incidents and less petty gang fights. I understand that you have come into contact with Queen family. "

Naruto merely nodded. Waller nodded, "I need you to infiltrate the higher ranks of Starling City. I have sources that tell me something big is going to happen soon. Befriend Moira Queen if you must, I don't care how you do it."

Naruto snorted, "I expect to be paid."

Waller nodded, "This is most likely a year long assignment, I will pay you double the usual..."

"I accept." Waller merely nodded again before she walked out of the room. A calculating smile adorned her face. The dance between her and Kitsune was years old, he was the world's best mercenaries and she was the director to the most powerful agency in the world. If only he had accepted to join A.R.G.U.S.

Kitsune stared at the Starling with morbid fascination, he wondered whether the hit was still on. Waller didn't address that part of the issue. Things were finally getting interesting. He loved a good conspiracy.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **A new fanfiction of mine. I noticed the lack of fanfics to do with DCTV. This will be a Naruto/Flash/Arrow/Supergirl crossover. Naruto has changed a lot since he came into the Arrowverse. Naruto will not be a hero or a villain, he will be an antihero like deadpool and deathstroke (Comic version.)**

 **I haven't decided on a pairing. Tell me in the review section which pairing you want.**

 **Next chapter**

 **Arrow vs Kitsune. Archer vs Shinobi.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The coming of the Red Dawn.**

* * *

Naruto awoke with a gasp, his body was drenched with sweat and he had a searing headache. Another clone was killed, it was in Sudan. This particular clone was a thief and a very good one. The clone and his crew were in Sudan, they were planning on stealing a large import of stolen diamonds. The job was going well when they were ambushed by none other than the League of Assassins, it appeared the clone had a rather long list of crimes that he had not answered for. Anyway, considering that the clone didn't have acsess to a lot of chakra, he was quickly overwhelmed and he dispelled himself before any of the league could uncover that he was not human. A wise choice.

Naruto sighed, his mind was still recuperating from Arashi's memories and now he had to deal with another set of memories. Naruto found out that there was one very dangerous weakness about his way of using clones. Each time a clone dispelled, Naruto would be flooded with memories, experiences, feelings, emotions and a distinct personality of a clone. It took time to get used to but he would gain parts of their personality. It was dangerous because as he figured out, it could very well lead to him losing who he was. He had created a seal that would allow him only to gain the experiences and memories of the clone. Everything else was irrelevant, it was still at times overwhelming but without the added feelings of each memory, it wasn't unbearable.

His phone vibrated and he picked it up. He recieved a text message. It was a contract to kill James Holder tonight. He looked at the time and grinned. It was for a hunt, he hoped that the archer would be there.

James Holder's Residence

Naruto jumped onto the roof of James Holder's building, he heard, "how many people died in those fires? How many?"

Naruto walked into the open and said, "I am not exactly a lawyer but I don't think you should answer that." He stared at the frightened man who was wearing nothing but a robe. He drew his sword and grinned, "You must be the so called Hood." Naruto looked at the man who wore a green hooded costume with a bow and arrow. "Did anyone tell you that you have an uncanny resemblance to Robin Hood."

The Hood merely pointed his armed bow at James Holder, "James Holder…You…" A bullet rang and before the Hood could even blink Naruto moved to deflect it. The bullet ricochet of Naruto's blade and in a smooth motion his blade cut the man's head. A bullet followed in suit and pierced James Holders dead body. A smirk played itself upon Naruto's lips, he knew who the shooter was.

The Hood jumped out of the way as a flurry of bullets flew towards the two of them. He had only just noticed the blood red eyes of the swordsman. Naruto jumped over the roof and disappeared into the night.

The Hood grunted, he had been shot on the arm. It came as no surprise that a man as corrupt as James Holder had more than one enemy but it was rare to see two assassins after the same man unless there was a bounty on his head. As the Sirens got closer, he decided to withdraw and tend his wounded arm. He jumped of the ledge just before the police stormed the building.

Deadshot thought this was going to be a boring job, a run of the mill assassination but when he saw Kitsune make an entrance. He knew that there was more going on. Kitsune only went after high profiled targets and James Holder's bounty was below the tricksters pay grade. He really didn't want to fight the legendary assassin but he his perfect record was at stake here. A bloodthirsty grin appeared on his lips, "This is going to be so fun." He sent a text message to the person that sent him the contract to inform him that the target was dead.

Next Day

Naruto never really bothered with sleep, he was busy researching everything to do with the Hood. Time of arrival, targets and descriptions. He hacked into the police servers and read the police reports on the Hood. He was first identified by Oliver Queen when he was kidnapped. That and the time of arrival coincided with Oliver's return to Starling allowed for Naruto to conclude that the Hood and Oliver Queen were one in the same. He thought, _'So that is why you wanted me to remain close with the Queen family, Waller.'_ He had heard reports of an agent that had used bows and arrows in China a few years back, he worked for A.R.G.U.S. Perhaps Oliver Queen was one Waller's. He would have to talk to her soon.

His makeshift police radio interceptor flared on and he heard, "I can't believe the Queens' girl got of scotch free."

"Shut up Max. Do you want to get fired?" He hacked into the police database and found that a policeman was dispatched to a burglary in the shopping mall. Thea Queen was taken to custody but was never charged with anything but a slap on the wrist. He thought, 'Damn the rich folk really do have a lot of sway in this city.' She should have already been sent home by now. He grabbed his jacket and a unsealed a bottle of very expensive Sake.

30 minutes later

Naruto's motorbike parked outside of the Queens mansion. Oliver and his bodyguard has just left. He could see the scathing look that Oliver gave him. He walked into the house and was escorted by a security guard. The guard said, "Mrs Queen, You have a visitor."

Moira Queen had been distressed by her daughter's recent activities, she was expecting one of Thea's friends but wasn't expecting Naruto to come here so early in the morning. Naruto bowed regally, "Pardon the intrusion, I just came to offer you a gift for your hospitality last night." She looked at the bottle in his hand, it was pitch black and looked very expensive. "It's one of Japan's finest Sake."

She accepted the gift and returned the bow. "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto said, "I couldn't help but notice the police leaving your house. Is everything alright."

Moira was apprehensive before Naruto disappeared last night, Thea seemed genuinely happy. Something she only was when she was around Arashi and apparently, Naruto. She decided to vaguely tell him, "She got in to some trouble last night."

Naruto asked politely, "Do you mind if I go speak to her." Moira nodded briefly but Naruto could see some relief in her eyes. She took him to Thea's room and knocked on the door.

Thea's muffled voice could be heard, "Mom, Leave me alone."

Moira replied, "You have a visitor." Shuffling followed and Thea opened the door and found herself feeling embarrassed when she saw Naruto standing there. Moira said, "I'll let the two of you speak." Naruto caught Moira's eye and recognised the plea. He gave her a tiny nod.

Thea asked, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto replied, "I was giving your mother a gift. One of Japan's finest Sake."

Thea snorted, "Is that all?"

Naruto smiled despite her contrived tone, "I heard you got yourself into trouble."

Thea growled in anger, "She had no right to tell you."

"She is your mother, Thea. She's worried about you."

"Oh and what would you know about I have been through. Just because you were some child genius doesn't make you know anything about my situation. You don't anything about the loneliness I have felt. You don't know what it feels to lose everything. "Thea angrily ranted. "You know what, I don't even know you and you barely know me. Why do you care? "

Naruto sighed, "I know of your drug problem, Thea." She looked her hurt but Naruto continued, "I know of Arashi's unsavoury activities, there is so much about him that you don't know. I also understand the appeal, I was born in a small village in Japan. My parents had died when I was very young, all I had was Arashi." He started to lie or at least spin a version of the truth. "We were pretty much outcasts, we looked too different. In Japan the people are very polite, they never mock you directly. They merely ignore you and pretend that you aren't worth their time. Arashi disappeared when he was nine years old. I moved to Tokyo soon after when I was enrolled to an academy for the gifted."

Thea was about to say sorry but Naruto held up his hand, "Thea, I don't need your pity or condolences, I have had enough of those to last a lifetime. I understand the need to escape reality because of the pain it causes, I understand that running away from your problems is more favourable action than facing them. You are lucky, Thea. If you go down this road, there will come a time when even your mother will give up on you."

He turned to walk away from her, he shouted, "Running away from your demons just makes them more determined to catch up to you. If you need help, you know where to find me. " Damn. He knew it was only the morning but he really needed some alcohol.

A maid came to him before he could leave, "Mrs Queen has asked you to stay for breakfast."

Naruto smiled and said, "I would love to stay but I have to go." He watched her nod and she returned to the dining room to tell Moira of his decision. Naruto climbed on. His phone vibrated. It was another contract in Starling. Someone really wanted to kill a lot of people in a short amount of time.

With Oliver

Oliver Queen was at his hideout, he had found the bullets were laced with Curare, a rare and deadly poison. It also appeared to be the killers unique MO. Interpol called him Deadshot. He found that the mercenary was world class, he has killed all over the world and his targets were powerful.

The other mercenary was dubbed Kitsune by Interpol. A cold-blooded killer that has a perfect record. Kitsune was a ghost, he would disappear without a trace and resurface halfway across the world. Interpol had nothing on him.

Both men had no honour, no code. They fought for money, they killed whoever was in their way. The people on his list were mostly white collar criminals with a predisposition for hiring killers but Kitsune and Deadshot must be stopped. He would stop them. He had to.

Later on

Naruto walked through a small herb shop and the shop owner was a middle aged Japanese woman. She saw him and bowed politely. He spoke in Japanese, "The red dawn is coming."

She smiled and opened the backdoor for him, "Naruto-Sama, I have heard great things about you. I am Suki."

Naruto said, "I need you to find who arranged the hit for James Holder. I don't have enough credit in this city to go around asking."

She nodded, "I will send you the details when I have news."

He passed her a card, "To contact me." He bowed and walked out of the store. He really needed to establish contacts in Starling City. His clone didn't make it easier, Arashi was practically a lone wolf. He hopped on to the bike and drove off. He had another hit. Carl Rasmussen.

Night

Naruto had been tracking Oliver Queen, it appeared the man had gone to a club owned by Max Fuller. The club was called Poison. Clubs were known to be good rendezvous points, loud music allowed for a conversation, lots of people so it was easy to disappear and it was hard to do surveillance as well. Suki had told him that Oliver Queen had connections to the Bratva. A very powerful criminal organisation, it was surprise to see the billionaire playboy be a high-ranking member. It further cemented the belief that Oliver was indeed one of Waller's agents.

A quick sharingan illusion and he was in the club. Naruto walked around before he spotted Oliver with another man. He watched as he began talking to a woman. Naruto heard the shuffling of feet from behind him, "Naruto! What are you doing here?"

He turned to see a drunk and clearly disoriented Thea behind him, "I was bored. I see that you are enjoying yourself."

Thea grinned, "Oh I am so wasted right now." Oliver must have heard because he walked up to her. "Thea. I thought your grounded." He turned to Naruto and glared, "Did you bring her here."

Naruto said, "I just arrived here. She clearly has been here for a while." He was unfazed by Oliver's intense gaze.

Oliver turned to his sister and said, "I am taking you home." He grabbed her by the arm but she roughly escaped his grasp. Drunkenly she pointed to Tommy and Laurel who were now making their way towards them.

In the hopes of hurting Oliver, she said, "How much do you know about your so called friends."

Tommy looked very anxious as Thea pointed at him. He began, "Thea, maybe you shouldn't…."

Thea said harshly, "I think he has a right to know." She turned to her brother and said, "Did you know that they were screwing behind your back." Laurel, Oliver and Tommy all looked at each other awkwardly. Thea seemed smug about her accomplishment, she turned to see Naruto was talking to a man. The man was dressed in a very expensive suit and looked to be here purely for business. She watched with a keen eye as Naruto was handed an envelope, despite being drunk she still retained enough sense to not approach him when she saw the pair of guns on the person.

With Naruto

As Naruto allowed the children to squabble, he went to get some alcohol to rest his mind when he found himself intercepted by an A.R.G.U.S agent. Naruto said, "I know that Walker sent you."

The man gave Naruto an envelope. He said, "Waller said this was too sensitive to send by email."

Naruto opened the envelope and raised an eyebrow, in a plastic wallet were around a dozen or so pages. Naruto looked at the title and realised that this was relevant to his current assignment. It was to do with the Queen's yacht. Naruto said, "Is there anything else?"

The man said, "Waller said to stay by your phone." The agent turned and walked away.

Naruto scanned the room and he saw Oliver being escorted by bouncers into one of the VIP rooms. He continued to look for Thea until he found her at the bar, he walked up behind her.

Thea saw Naruto sit beside her and said, "You know it feels like your stalking me."

Naruto chuckled, "If I were stalking you, you wouldn't even notice."

Thea sarcastically said, "Yeah, you must some sort of super ninja." Naruto almost chuckled at the irony.

"You aren't exactly trained in counter surveillance."

"And you are?"

Naruto grinned, "Perhaps."

Thea asked, "You didn't really come here for fun?" It was more of a statement that a question. She stared at the envelope in Naruto's hand.

Naruto answered honestly, "No. I was here on a business venture."

Before Thea could reply. A bouncer appeared from behind them and said, "Miss Queen, I was told to show you out."

She slurred, "It was my damned brother, wasn't it?" The bouncer didn't say anything but tried to grab her shoulder. Naruto grabbed his arm and said, "I'll take the lady home."

Thea stood up and slurred, "You know, I have had enough of people telling me what to do. I think I'll just enjoy myself here. If your boss want to kick me out tell him to come here."

Naruto groaned. The bouncer said with gritted teeth, "Miss Queen, if you will not leave the premises, I will be forced to call the police." Thea didn't seem to care, she believed her family would get her out of trouble.

Naruto said firmly, "Thea, I am taking you home."

She dared him, "Or what."

Naruto replied, "Or I will personally call Detective Lance and tell him to put you in a cell for the rest of the night."

Thea snorted, "You think you have more sway in this city than my family."

"Would you care to find out?" She really didn't. Thea conceded and allowed Naruto to order her a Taxi and drive her home.

Next Day

Naruto was tired, he had read all the reports that Waller sent him and to say the least that this conspiracy was very dark and seemed to affect everyone in this city. Waller suspected that the Queens Gambit was sabotaged, the storm that evening was not powerful enough to sink a yacht of that calibre. Malcom Merlyn was also suspected to be a part of the League of Assassins.

Waller couldn't get an agent to go in deep because of how powerful these people were. The agent would have to have access to billions of dollars and be a part of the social elite of the city. Then again, she could have used Oliver Queen if he were still an employee of hers.

It was the afternoon and he was preparing to go out and have a nice dinner at a restaurant before going to bed. His phone rung and Naruto picked it up, "Waller. What did you want?"

"Yes I am aware of the contract."

"No, I am not going to carry it out. It seems like a job for Deadshot."

A grin appeared on his face, "You want me to kill Deadshot. As long as I get to collect his bounty I will do it. " He shut the phone and grinned. Waller wanted me to dispatch Deadshot at the auction. The auction would include the Queens family

With Warren Patel

Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot looked at him employer, Warren Patel. A middle-aged business man. He said, "The Hood discovered my location last night."

Patel angrily said, "I am paying for your services. Mr Lawton. I hope you're not scared of some guy in a hood."

Lawton grinned, "I am not scared of the wannabe Robin Hood. I am more scared of Kitsune."

Warren Patel's eyes widened, "I didn't hire the Kitsune! What is he doing here?"

Lawton shrugged, "Both of my last two targets were dispatched by him. There must be another buyer who hired him." Warren shook his head, "Very few people can afford the Kitsune without having a large dent in their monetary funds."

Warren grabbed his phone, "I am going to call in assistance for you."

Lawton said gruffly, "Just make sure they don't get in my way." Warren Patel decided to call the Traid.

Auction

Naruto saw the anxiousness of all the buyers present in the auction. Deadshot's employer picked the best place for this event, the sniper had a vantage point from any possible angle. Naruto noted the police surveillance around the place.

"Are you looking for something, Naruto." Ah Oliver Queen was here, he must have tipped of the police.

Naruto shrugged, "No, just scoping the competition."

Oliver looked at Naruto and said, "I didn't know that you were a buyer."

Naruto replied, "You should probably go check up on your family." Oliver looked at him quizzically but Naruto turned and began to walk around. He stood in the centre of the room and sent a pulse of chakra around the area. It took him a year to develop this technique, the chakra would act as a form of echolocation and would allow him to map out the area as well the people in the room. He found Deadshot in a tower aiming his sniper. He needed to move now. He was about to walk out of the building when a shot rang through the room, Detective Lance had dived to save Walter Steele from being shot. Chaos ensued and Naruto saw China White throwing her daggers at two buyers.

She aimed one at the fleeing Queen family, Moira and Thea watched as Naruto jumped in the way and deflected the blade with his own. He shouted at the two, "Go! Now."

Thea said, "Naruto. You can't…"

Naruto didn't even bother to reply when he saw China White running out of the back of the building. He sprinted towards the fleeing woman.

Moira looked at her son, who was running deeper into the building instead of outside. Diggle said, "Don't worry Ma'am, I'll return your son to you." He ran after Oliver.

With Naruto

China White ran up the tower towards Deadshot's location. Naruto had changed into his Kitsune outfit. Deadshot turned from his sniper just in time to see China White dive out of the way from a kunai. Kitsune ran into the room. He pointed his wrist gun at the mercenary and fired.

Naruto dove out of the way and fired a kunai at Deadshot who was forced to jump to his side. Deadshot knew that Kitsune was just as good a marksman as he was. China White took to engaging Naruto into a hand to hand fight.

The shattering of a window temporary snapped them out of their dance as the Hood flew into the room. He began to engage Deadshot in a duel. Naruto dodged a roundhouse kick, and then bent his body backwards to avoid a knife aimed towards his chest. Naruto said, "It seems you are on the wrong side today, China White."

"I could say the same about you, Kitsune." She was fast but Naruto was quicker, he drew his Katana and blocked each of her slashes.

Deadshot began firing everywhere as Oliver jumped around to avoid getting shot. Naruto dodged another slash and hit the bottom of his sword in the woman's temple. She fell to the ground. He had a job to complete.

Naruto charged towards Deadshot who jumped to the side to avoid an arrow. Naruto cut the arrow in half and swung his sword to try and cut off Deadshot's head. Deadshot was quick on his feet and ducked, he aimed his gun at Naruto but the Hood threw a dart to disarm him. The centre had shifted to Naruto as the Hood and Deadshot began to fire at him. The police who had heard the fired bullets where storming the building. Swat teams and now doubt helicopters were dispatched to their location.

Deadshot gruffly, "I admire your work Kitsune."

Kitsune merely nodded as a gesture of respect. "As do I. Although I do hate snipers."

Deadshot pointed towards China White who had jumped out of the broken window, "I guess you don't care that she escaped. Why are you targeting me?"

Naruto was forced to dodge as the Hood decided to engage him in hand to hand combat. Naruto delivered a powerful kick to Oliver's abdomen which made him stumble. He blocked Deadshot's attempt grabble him and grabbed the assassin throwing him towards Oliver. Oliver and Deadshot each tried to wrestle the other for control and ended with Oliver throwing Deadshot onto the ground. He grabbed his bow and arrow aiming it at Deadshot who now had a pistol pointed towards him. Naruto fired a kunai directly at both Oliver and Deadshot, a kunai pierced the snipers eye and Oliver's right leg. The Hood grunted and ripped the kunai out of his leg and dived towards the window. He ziplined out of the building and Naruto stood there as the police stormed the building. Detective Lance shouted, "Freeze."

Naruto merely bowed and a powerful mist enveloped the room before it dissipated. The police found themselves in an empty room with a barely alive Deadshot.

Oliver Queen was not a happy man, he made it to his house a few hours after the shooting. He had found Diggle, saved his life and they had a very long winded argument about morality. He limped up the stairs before he heard Laurel's voice, "Where were you?"

Oliver winced slightly as he turned, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Laurel replied, "I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"You did?"

"Yes. I came here and found a family worried sick about you." She looked at him angrily, "You know, I thought they island changed you but I see that you are still so self-cantered as before." She walked out of the house not even bothering to look back at Oliver.

Thea ran into lobby, she said, "Oliver, Thank god you're okay."

Oliver smiled, "I'm glad that you're okay."

Thea looked sad, "Mum and I would have died tonight if it weren't for Naruto." Oliver looked her quizzically, "Some Chinese woman with whitish hair threw knives towards us. Naruto appeared out of nowhere and blocked it with his own knife." Oliver may have dislike Naruto but he was thankful that he was there, China White had lethal aim. She could kill targets from a hundred metres away with her knives. It also made him suspicious.

Oliver, Moira and Thea all wondered the same thing. Just who was Uzumaki Naruto.

Amanda Waller

A.R.G.U.S Base

Waller stared at the intel that several of her agents had managed to collect at the expense of their lives. Two years ago, a mysterious organisation had surfaced. They were involved in everything from white collar crime to assassinations however she found out the organisation was impenetrable. The members didn't exist and before they could be captured, they would seemingly disappear in thin air.

Whispers from the underworld and the dark net were all they had to go on. She had assigned several of her best agents a task to try and get recruited by this organisation. It was a suicide mission, they had been made but they did record their last few minutes. She had managed to get a name, or at least the name of the organisation. Akatsuki.

Her best computer hackers and analysts had found a connection with the name to several mercenaries. All of them ghosts, no digital footprint whatsoever, they only had what Interpol had. A list of names, the most notable Lady Shiva and Ravager. However, the leader of this group was, they knew what they were doing. Amanda Waller looked at the screen with anger, for once in her life, she was powerless. Something in her gut told her that this was all Naruto's doing. His spy network was probably the best world, he didn't have a headquarter, his method of communication was unknown. It was official, Waller hated the unknown.

Unbeknownst to her and everyone at A.R.G.U.S, a clone was watching from afar as Amanda Waller was busy fuming about this mysterious organisation. The clone grinned, the plan was coming along very well. The red dawn was coming and no one could stop it.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **The auction served to make Naruto closer to the Queen, they would feel indebted to him. I just wanted to address a PM, I received yesterday. I will be pulling from DC comics just as much as I am going to be pulling from the Arrow tv show. Personally Naruto's presence is going to have a large effect on the arrow verse, the team will remain the same and Naruto will be both a rival and an ally to Oliver.**

 **Some of you guys asked me whether Naruto will use chakra. He does and will use at times. Until the amount of meta humans increase, Naruto will limit his chakra usage. Naruto doesn't hold any of the Biju but he does still have a monstrous amount of chakra. So far he has the EMS and the Rinnegan, he has yet to awaken the latter. He only uses the normal sharingan.**

 **I am going to add a few things in, some characters such as Rose Wilson, Talia al Ghul and many more.**

 **I was considering a single pairing or a very small harem of like 3 women but I have yet to decide which one.**

 **Thea is going to be a much relevant character in the story than she is in the Arrow verse. Laurel is going to be similar to her comic book counterpart.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


End file.
